kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Dimalanta
"Teach me!" -Haruka to Mason, wanting to learn poisonbending. Haruka Hanamizu Dimalanta is the 11 3/4 year old twin daughter of Yin Hanamizu Bean and Matthew Dimalanta. Her twin brother is Mason Dimalanta in Numbuh 6.13's and Gamewizard's universe. She is a poisonbender like her father, and can bend purple poison. She is Numbuh 1.26 and Nurse of Sector V. Nextgen Series Haruka is mentioned as Lee Andrew Grayson's crush in Numbuh 6.13's story, "'''But Daaaad!". Haruka appears along with Lee in the one-shot entitled, "Purple Rose", where Haruka considers herself a freak, and Lee reassures her that she is not. In the one-shot "Teach Me!", she pestered Mason to teach her how to poisonbend really well, and he finally caved in when she hinted that he would be banned from visiting Sheila Frantic. In the one-shot "Kiss", she made fun of Mason and Sheila when they got on the news for making out in Moonbase closet. She alsotold the girls at her school that Mason can't swim. In The Son of Evil, Haruka briefly helps Sector V and the others when they go after Nerehc Onu at the Canyon of Miracles. In the story, Mason and the Minish Door, the tiny Mason and Sheila tried to get Haruka's attention, but she mistook them for bugs. After she realizes who they really were, Haruka feels upset about trying to kill her own brother, but Mika Chariton comes to comfort her. In Mason's Playdate, Haruka and her dad, Matthew kept racing to the door and crashing whenever someone rang the doorbell. After Mason was shrunken, she scolded him for yelling at the breakfast table. When Mason was kidnapped by Carol Masterson, Yin dressed her and Sheila up as dolls to sneak them into Carol's house. When the two revealed their selves, they were able to save Mason after Sheila attacked Carol. They were about to leave until Mason decided to apologize to Carol for the chaos, and the group became friends with her. After they returned home, Mason and Yin had Vweeb shrink Haruka and Matthew, so Mason could play with Matt, and Yin could play with Haruka. In Operation: SCARY, Haruka dressed up as a dragon for Halloween, and was then turned into a real dragon when the Curse of Monsters was unleashed, just like her father when he was a dragon. In Code: XANA, Haruka was busy brushing her hair at the beginning scene, when Dillon walked in and asked if she wanted to paint nails together. Haruka stared at him in disbelief, and Dillon sheepishly walked out. In Viridi's Last Stand, Haruka participated in the War on Flora. During the fight against Viridi, Haruka had to send gas into Cheren's ears to force Viridi out of his head. Later, she had to use Healing Sting to heal Panini, when she was poisoned. In Sector W7, Haruka and Melody combined their elements to fix Aeincha's legs. Internally, Haruka knew that Aeincha wanted to enter cosmetology and make use of her size, and Haruka could relate because she wanted to be a doctor using her poisonbending. In Operation: CLOWN, Haruka hangs out with Dillon, Zach, Maddy, and Kaleo, saying she's been working on her Healing Sting. They go to Quahog Shore to find an injured seagull, and Haruka uses her power to heal the bird. They are shortly taken by men in yellow protection uniforms, who explained the kids had a disease. The kids didn't believe the men, but they went with them, anyway. They went to Punk Hazard, where Caesar Clown and Monet greeted them and extracted blood samples, explaining the kids had a terrible disease. After they were led to the playroom, Haruka eagerly asked if Caesar would want to exchange ideas, and teach her more poisonbending. Caesar passed her off politely and assured his cure for them was more important. The group played with the other multiracial kids until Sector W7 suddenly arrived, and all the kids wanted to go home with them. Haruka and all the kids followed Sector W7 to their crashed R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., the operatives fighting off Caesar's henchmen while everyone else got on. When they learned Dillon's dad had infiltrated the island, the group decided to stay behind and look for them. When they hear the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. has crashed outside, the group hurries out to the Frozen Lands to check the wreckage. When they see that the children have become candy-crazed monsters, the group is chased back to the lab before Haruka finally knocks them out with Sleeping Gas. Haruka then learns the candy was NHC10, and explains that it's a dangerous drug used by a choice few scientists. Caesar Clown arrives and exclaims it was worth risking their lives for the sake of science. They try to fight him, but he reveals his Logia poisonbending. The children shortly awaken, and Caesar has them attack the ops. They are imprisoned in Caesar's lab as Dillon and Haru are given chi-blocking cuffs, and Nolan York is soon brought to their cell by Vergo. The group's cage is lifted out of the lab and hung over the snows as Caesar's Smiley monster arrives. Caesar feeds it a giant candy and causes it to explode into Bang Gas-Z. Aeincha shows up to break most of their cuffs (except the chi-block cuffs) as Nolan gets them all out of there, and back to the lab. After Nolan battles Caesar Clown shortly, the latter calls in some minions, as well as the candy-crazed Mocha. They manage to beat them all as Dillon and Haruka find keys to their cuffs in the minions' suits. They all discuss their plan for getting out of there, but Haruka asks to stay with Nolan and help him work on the cure, and he agrees. They fix up the cure together just before Mocha awakens, having been knocked back to normal thanks to Nolan's beating. Nolan gives Haruka the cure while he stays behind, and Mocha begins to carry her to the playroom. When Monet comes down the hall, Mocha hides Haruka and follows the birdwoman back to the playroom. When Mocha sees that her friends were frozen, Haruka tells her that she can't let Monet give them the candy. Mocha tries to defend her friends, and upon Haruka's request, Mocha takes the candy and runs from them. While Crystal Wickens battles Monet, Haruka and her friends try to assist Mocha and heal the kids. Haruka meets up with Mocha again, and with utmost regret, she explains the horrors behind Caesar's plans, and that Haruka wished they would've come sooner. She assures Mocha that Mr. York will save them as they keep running. As Haruka tries to hold back the kids with her friends, they nearly trample her. When Haruka tries to catch up with them, she tried to yell at Mocha as the latter decided to swallow the entire bundle of NHC10, sacrificing herself to save her friends. The operatives managed to heal the kids, but Haruka was unable to heal Mocha as she passed out. When Caesar came and decided to cut out Mocha's blood, Haruka defended her, just before Nolan flew in and saved them. Nolan weakened Caesar by ultimately revealing his full name: Caesar John Dimalanta. Haruka remained silent, stricken with shock, before she returned to crying over Mocha. However, Haruka noticed the Devil Fruit storage room, and went inside to eat the Parasite-Parasite Fruit, enabling her to suck the poison from Mocha's body. Later, they were able to escape Punk Hazard and return home. Haruka was upset for her new powers, saying she wanted to be a doctor with just her poisonbending, but Dillon recommended that she keep them for now. Haruka also demanded that Dillon not tell Mason that she's unable to swim, thanks to the Devil Fruit. In Operation: NECSUS, Haruka accompanies Sector V on the mission to deliver Caesar to GKND H.Q., then have to help Nebula prepare for their party. The team is captured by Tachyon after his election to Chancellor (then Emperor) and are imprisoned on a Drophyd ship. Thanks to Vanellope's hacking, the ships makes a turn to Amazonia, where the group meets Boa Hancock. The girls' chi-cuffs are released while the boys have to be their 'servants', with Mason feeding Haruka and Sheila. After Nebula defeats Geoffrey Giant, the group takes the Drophyd ship and leaves the planet with Nebula and Vweeb. Major Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sector V vs. Phosphora. *Haruka, Mason, Lee, and Leanne vs. Vampires. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Haruka and Aurora vs. Wolf O'Donnell (briefly). *Sector V vs. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. Relationships Mason Dimalanta Haruka bonds well with her younger twin brother, and the two share a room. She messes with him when she can, but she's always willing to protect him, and often wants him to teach her poisonbending. Matthew Dimalanta Haruka is closer to her father than her mother. They often race to the door together and try to answer it before the other, when the bell rings. Yin Dimalanta Haruka copies her mom's hairstyle and other things, but they aren't very close. Lee Andrew Grayson Lee is Haruka's best friend. He's the one who inspired her to become a doctor using her poisonbending. Sheila Frantic Haruka hangs out with Sheila on a daily basis, since Mason hangs out with her a lot. Haruka is aware of Mason and Sheila's "special bond". Caesar Clown Caesar is Haruka's great-uncle by blood, on her father's side. She hates him for holding children hostage for experiments, and is shamed to be related to him. Appearance Haruka is a black haired girl with her father's piercing midnight blue eyes. Haruka is a fanatic (she prefers to use the term 'lover') of Gothic Lolita clothing, so she uses her charm to the extent of making her parents buy her Gothic Lolita themed clothing. Of course, for some reason Haruka hates black, so she uses her reverse color palette to change their color. Basically, her color palette is the reverse of Mason's, which are the colors of the phoenix, meaning that her color palette consisted of a peacock's hues. Haruka is usually seen wearing a navy blue turtlenecked dress, with poufy sleeves. Around her waist is a black satin ribbon, and the design on each of the folds of her skirt are fancy looking crosses. The pendant of her necklace is a dark gray cross, and her hair is tied up in pigtails. Resting on her hair is a purple rose, supposedly referencing to Lee's gift to her. Personality Haruka is a spirited poisonbender, who loves her brother and her family members a lot. If any of her friends are in trouble, she becomes rather feisty as she tries to help them, but if the trouble is her fault, she may go into a state of misery and guilt. Haruka once had doubt in herself, because of her poisonbending, thinking it's a curse, but Lee Andrew told her otherwise. Her current dream is to go in the medical field and use her poisonbending to help people. Haruka also has a deep hatred for adults who try to abuse children or rob them of their freedom, and those were her reasons for joining Kids Next Door. For this reason, she has a deep hatred for Caesar Clown for testing dangerous drugs on kids. Powers Haruka is a poisonbender like her father. She seems to be skilled with the ability Healing Sting, as she can stick her fingernails through someone's skin and inject them with healthy poison. Recently, Haruka ate one of Caesar Clown's Devil Fruits, the Parasite-Parasite Fruit, and is now able to drain energy and substances from one's body. She mixes this power with her poisonbending. Weaknesses Due to having eaten a Devil Fruit, Haruka is now unable to swim. Ironically, it was her brother who was previously unable to swim. Trivia *While most other poisonbenders emit green gas, Haruka emits a purple gas, the same color gas her father breathed when he was turned into a dragon. Stories She's Appeared In *But Daaaad! (mentioned)' *Purple Rose *Teach Me! *'Kiss''' *'Healing' *'Happy 33' *Operation DUSK *Mason and the Minish Door *Mason's Playdate *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Operation: CLOWN Gallery Haruka Dimalanta.png|Haruka Dimalanta (Mika's drawing) Haruka Dimalanta.jpg|Haruka (first drawing) Haruka1.png|18-year-old Haruka. Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:OCs Category:Demigods Category:Twins Category:Poisonbenders Category:Sector V Members